Unikitty X Spongebob Parody Shanghaied
MY SEVENTH FANFICTION WITH SPONGEBOB AND UNIKITTY Narrator: Hi, kids. It's time for Unikitty's You Wish Spectacular Special! Lego Citizens: '''Hooray! '''Narrator: And now the host of You Wish. He's got a construction suit, and short facial hair and dot eyes. He's America's favorite construction man, Emmet of Legoland! Emmet: ''the door'' Hello, fellow fanatics! Welcome to my house. Why don't come on back on the galley, I'm cooking up a little treat for you today. (walks inside, and to the kitchen) It's call-in-and-vote time. You get to choose how our cartoon ends today, via the phone, or the Internet if you're technologically inclined. Now this cartoon is different from most cartoons in that- Jeremy: 'Meow! In what way? '''Emmet: '''Well, If it isn't my less-than-amusing sidekick, Jeremy the Cat. Cat, say hello to the nice people. '''Jeremy: '''Help! I'm being held here against my will-- Help! '''Emmet: '''Weeeeeeeeeell... ''walks away Oh, Jeremy come back! Jeremy? Jeremy? Where'd you go? something Jeremy? You in there, buddy? Jeremy? Jeremy? the screen reveals that Emmet is in a cannon that is pointing outside the window '''Jeremy: ''and meowing Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha.'' Emmet: 'Get me out of here, you scurvy cat! ''cannon blasts Emmet out and Emmet screams; he lands in a neighboring house which sinks like a boat. Emmet returns, still smoking from the cannon blast Now, what was I saying? (Emmet walks to his desk with so many phones and sits down) Now, this cartoon ain't like most of your "land-lobbing cartoons". This cartoon has not one, not two, but three different endings! So, when I tell you to, call the number that's scrolling down there at the bottom of the screen: 1 (800) 624-4094 or go to WB.com. (800) 624-4094" appears on the bottom of the screen (in the First 100 Episodes version it says "Yikes matey! Original 800 number as aired has been retired to Davy Jones locker!" instead). Phone starts ringing. Emmet picks up phone No, not now! Don't call 'til I tell you to! Roll the cartoon! Now, remember to vote at the end because- phones start to ring You're not gonna make this easy, are ya? Quiet! I'm not there! Belate that ringing! Stop! Its driving me mad! starts '''Unikitty: ''(yawns)'' Mmm, Unikingdom Os! With one of eight essential prizes inside! in the cereal box but then a giant anchor comes crashing through Unikitty's house Holy smokes! out to Master Frown Master Frown! The sky had a baby from my cereal box! Master Frown! Frown pokes his head through his window Master Frown! The sky had a baby! Master Frown: ''at the anchor and annoyed at Unikitty's idiocy That's not a baby! That's a giant anchor! Now go away! ''comes over Puppycorn: ''Stupidly Hey, Unikitty! The sky had a baby! '''Unikitty: '''I know! What do you think we should name it? '''Puppycorn: '''How about... '''Master Frown: '''Why don't you two go climb its anchor rope? I'm sure it goes somewhere far away! ''crashes into Master Frown's apartment Now look what you've done! Unikitty: 'We didn't do it, Master Frown. Our paws are clean! ''and Puppycorn show their spotless paws '''Puppycorn: '''Clean... '''Dr. Fox: ''(walks in) Hey guys, what's going on? '''Master Frown: 'top of his apartment Well, I'm gonna get to the bottom of this thing. Unikitty: 'Wouldn't that be the top? ''Frown starts to climb rope 'Unikitty: '''Master Frown, Wait! Wait! '''Puppycorn: '''Master Frown! ''Puppycorn and Dr. Fox start climbing rope also '''Dr. Fox: '''I might be Dangerous! '''Narrator: A few inches later... Unikitty: ''up'' Ship! Puppycorn: 'Big Sis, how long are you gonna stay in your little fantasy world? '''Unikitty: '''No, look, a giant ship! ''giant green ship is seen. Puppycorn and Dr. Fox is shocked to see he was wrong while Master Frown is not fazed. 'Dr. Fox: '''That ship looks messy. '''Master Frown: '''Great! Let's go! Now I can finally give this anchor-dropper a piece of my mind. '''Unikitty: '''I don't know, Master Frown. That ship has a spooky green glow around it. '''Master Frown: '''That's probably because its good-for-nothing owner is too lazy to clean or drop its anchors in the right place. '''Unikitty: '''Master Frown, Wait! ''4 reach the top 'Master Frown: '''All right, who owns this crate? ''a door that says "owner" and begins to knock on it Come on out! I wanna file a complaint! looks around the ship 'Unikitty: '''Doesn't this place seem familiar? '''Puppycorn: '''I don't know. Why? '''Unikitty: '''I don't know. Doesn't it just kind of ring a bell? ''Frown rings the doorbell 'Puppycorn: '''Yes! '''Dr. Fox: '''You're all right! '''Unikitty: '''I know who owns this boat but I just can't place the name. ''walks by a barrel that says "property of the Score Creeper" '''Score Creeper: '''Rawr! '''Unikitty: '''No, no, it's not "rawr!" '''Score Creeper: '''I am the Score Creeper! '''Unikitty: '''That's it! ''Stupidly ''Master Frown, this ship belongs to the Red Baron! '''Score Creeper: '''Who be disturbin' the Score Creeper in his own lair? '''Unikitty: ''Oblivious It's Master Frown. He wants to complain to you. ''Creeper gives an evil look to Master Frown as he waits for answer Master Frown: ''Nervously I...no, I don't. '''Unikitty: '''Well, what about all that stuff about him having a dirty ship and being lazy and all? ''Creeper glares angrily at Master Frown Master Frown: ''nervously'' I never said that. Score Creeper: 'Insultin' a man's ship be worse than insultin' his mother! '''Unikitty: '''No, no, wait, it was his mother you said was dirty, not his ship. ''Creeper shoots fire out his nose frying up Master Frown '''Master Frown: ''screams'' Ow. Score Creeper: ''over to Unikitty, Puppycorn and Dr. Fox'' You're next! Unikitty, Puppycorn And Dr. Fox: ''off the ship'' That was a close one! back on the ship Score Creeper: '''Welcome back! '''Unikitty: ''Puppycorn and Dr. Fox scream and jump off the ship'' That was a closer one! back on the ship Score Creeper: 'Welcome back! ''puppycorn and Dr. Fox jump off the ship 'Master Frown: '''Hey! How come when they act up, all they get is the welcome wagon? If you ask me, it's... ''Creeper zaps Master Frown while Unikitty, Puppycorn and Dr. Fox land back on the ship 'Score Creeper: '''So, are you gonna try that again? '''Puppycorn: '''Probably. ''Creeper zaps Master Frown '''Score Creeper: '''How 'bout now? '''Puppycorn: '''Uhh... '''Master Frown: ''Puppycorn's mouth with his hand'' No, no, they're not. Whew. Creeper zaps Master Frown Score Creeper: 'Now listen. ''out a "Ghost Rule Book" Whosoever sets foot on the Score Creeper's ship, uninvited or otherwise, shall become members of his ghostly crew forever! rule book And, uhh rule book, ever. rule book '''Master Frown: '''Will we be getting business cards? '''Score Creeper: ''Master Frown'' Silence! You're part of my crew now, and our job is to sail around and frighten people. It'll be grueling, mind- numbing, and repetitive. Just like...daytime television. Master Frown: 'Now you listen here, mister. If you think I'm gonna spend more than five minutes on this dumpster, then you're crazy. I mean, look at this place. It's disgusting! ''up a green jockstrap Whoever told you that having oil lamps next to hardwood paneling was a good idea... Creeper picks up Master Frown ''Oh, oh, now what? I suppose you're gonna show me... ''Creeper unzips something in mid-air Oh, gee, that's very nice. What is this, some kind of magic act? Creeper tosses Master Frown into the Fly of Despair. Master Frown screams as he falls inside the Fly of Despair. Unikitty, Puppycorn and Dr. Fox watch Master Frown disappear from sight with a clearly worried expression. '''Score Creeper: ''Fly of Despair'' Would anyone else like to enter the "Fly of Despair"? Unikitty: ''Terrified No! We know our place now, Mister Creeper! '''Puppycorn: 'as well ''We'll do anything you say! '''Dr. Fox: 'as well ''Yeah, Anything! '''Score Creeper: '''Then, for starters, you can...swab the deck! ''them a mop and a bucket Unikitty: 'Look, Puppycorn! A real, live, ghost mop! '''Puppycorn: '''And I got this hat! '''Score Creeper: '''Listen! We're heading down to Unikingdom and Frowntown tonight for a little haunting spree, so I want this ship to look good and scary! '''Unikitty: '''You mean you want it to look good...and scary. Well, I think we can probably... '''Puppycorn: '''No, no, I think he means he wants it to look so good that it's scary. '''Unikitty: '''Or maybe that by looking so scary you forget that it doesn't look good! '''Puppycorn: '''I don't get it. '''Unikitty: '''Look, it's easy, it simply means that... '''Score Creeper: '''Never mind what it means! I just want it to look scary! That's it! You know, mold growing on the ceilings and bugs in the sink. '''Unikitty: '''So, you don't want it to look good? '''Score Creeper: '''Get moving! ''Puppycorn and Dr. Fox are scared and start mopping '''Unikitty, Puppycorn and Dr. Fox: ''while sweeping with the mop and bucket'' A sailor's life is a wonderful life / A wonderful life for sure! Score Creeper: 'What a night be this! Crew, howl with me so that we might set the universe ablaze with fear! ''like a wolf '''Unikitty: ''like a sheep'' Puppycorn: '''Leedle-leedle-leedle-lee! '''Dr. Fox: ''(sighs) This is pathetic. '''Score Creeper: 'like a wolf Unikitty: ''like a sheep'' Puppycorn: 'Leedle-leedle-leedle-lee! ''Creeper is going to howl again but Puppycorn cuts him off Leedle-eedle-eedle- eedle-eedle! Creeper is going to howl again but PUppycorn cuts him off Leedle-eedle-eedle-eedle-eedle! Creeper is going to howl again but Puppycorn cuts him off Leedle-eedle-eedle-eedle-eedle! long and awkward silence 'Score Creeper: '''Eh, that'll do. Okay, Kitty One, since Blue One's working the navigation, it's up to you to find our first victim. Here, use this spyglass. Now hurry up! We're burnin' moonlight! '''Unikitty: '''Let's see who we can find. ''telescope on ground Captain, there's a guy we can scare. points to a big tough guy. The Score Creeper stares wide eyed, then nervously blows on the telescope, spinning it slightly to land on a little kid '''Rascal: ''voice'' I had four biscuits, and I ate one. Then I only had three! Score Creeper: 'Ahh, it does me heart good to see children out after dark. Blue One, take us behind those rocks. '''Puppycorn: '''Moving behind the rocks! '''Dr. Fox: '''No Puppycorn, Wait! ''moves the ship, scratches and tears up through the rocky parts of the ground 'Unikitty: '''Keep going. You're good. You're good. You're good...and...stop. Don't worry, Creepier'n, we'll buff out those scratches. '''Score Creeper: '''All right, never mind it. Just jump out when I give the signal. ''Creeper scares Rascal from behind a rock 'Score Creeper: '''Boo! Prepare to be burdened with the haunting memory of my ghostly ghost pirates! ''to Unikitty, Puppycorn and Dr. Fox who just get confuse 'Unikitty: '''Was that the signal? Okay, sorry, sorry, just...just do it again. '''Score Creeper: '''With the haunting memory of my ghostly ghost pirates! ''Puppycorn and Dr. Fox come out and Unikitty does a little trick with her paws Dr. Fox Facepalms '' '''Puppycorn: '''How does he do that? '''Score Creeper: '''Get back on the ship. '''Unikitty and Puppycorn: '''It's still a mystery! '''Dr. Fox: '''We're sorry. '''Score Creeper: '''Never mind. '''Rascal: '''Those guys are dorks. '''Score Creeper: '''Yes, but they're my dorks. ''back to showing Unikitty and Puppycorn steering through the rocks tearing up the ship Score Creeper looks annoyed 'Unikitty: '''You're good. You're good. You're good. ''Creeper goes through Unikingdom terrorizing citizens while Unikitty and Puppycorn do stupid tricks. Dr. Fox facepalms Later shown the ship is still getting wrecked You're good. You're good. You're good. Creeper goes through Frowntown terrorizing citizens while Unikitty and Puppycorn stupid tricks. Dr. Fox facepalms Later shown the ship is still getting wrecked You're good.. You're good. You're good. Creeper scares another citizen while Unikitty and puppycorn figure- skate in purple tights. back on the ship 'Unikitty: '''Why do you think the Score Creeper asked us to wait in our bunk room? '''Puppycorn: '''Maybe he's gonna give us a reward! '''Unikitty: '''Like movie passes? '''Puppycorn: '''Or an oversized coffee mug?! ''start bouncing insanely less Dr. Fox 'Score Creeper: '''I've been thinking. Stop bouncing! ''stop This whole crew for eternity thing isn't working out. It's not really you so much as it is me. 'Unikitty: '''You're setting us free? '''Score Creeper: '''Well, actually, I'm just gonna eat you. See you at dinner! ''Puppycorn and Dr. Fox scream '''Dr. Fox: ''with eyes widened What we are gonna do?! '''Puppycorn: '''Wait, I have an idea! '''Unikitty: '''Really?! What is it? '''Puppycorn: '''Let's leave! '''Unikitty: '''But the door is locked and the only way out is through the...perfume department. ''to a room full of perfume and real life customers Puppycorn: 'Let's do it. ''try to run through the department but get sprayed with all sorts of perfume. Someone even goes as far as removing Puppycorn's gas mask and spraying him in the face with perfume '''Unikitty: ''panting I always hate going in there! '''Puppycorn: '''Yeah. '''Unikitty: 'something strange Wait! Listen! Creeper is in his room Score Creeper: 'Dear Diary: I told them I'm going to eat them tomorrow. I made up some of that brown sauce my cousin showed me just for the occasion. Ahh, it's a good thing I found my dining sock again. Remember the last time I lost me dining sock, I couldn't eat for a whole week. Yes, sir, sometimes I wonder how I'd survive if anything should ever happen... ''sock is gone and sees Unikitty, Puppycorn and Dr. Fox peeping on him before escaping. '''Score Creeper: ''the ship, Unikitty Puppycorn and Dr. Fox are running but the Score Creeper pops out in front of Unikitty Puppycorn and Dr. Fox'' Give me back my sock! Everyone knows I can't eat without it! Unikitty: 'Never! '''Score Creeper: '''Okay, then... ''to zap Unikitty but Unikitty holds up the sock as protection Give it to me! 'Unikitty: '''No! ''begins to tear '''Score Creeper: ''panicking Wait, you're stretching out the elastic! '''Puppycorn: '''It would seem we have reached an impasse. '''Score Creeper: '''Blue one is right. Tell you what. You give me back the sock, and I'll give you...three wishes. '''Puppycorn: '''Make it five. '''Score Creeper: '''Four. '''Puppycorn: '''Three. Take it or leave it. '''Score Creeper: '''Okay...uhh, three. You get three wishes. '''Unikitty: '''Wow! Three wishes, Guys. Isn't that great? '''Puppycorn: '''Wishes? I wish we had known that earlier! ''goes backwards one minute Score Creeper: 'Okay, you got two wishes left. ''smiles with embarrassment at an angry Unikitty 'Unikitty: '''Well, we still have two more. How exciting! I wish Master Frown were here to see this! ''[cut to Master Frown still falling through a hole in the Fly Of Despair and crashes onto his bed] 'Master Frown: '''Boy, I'm glad all that's over! ''on the ship '''Unikitty and Puppycorn: '''Master Frown! you're back! '''Dr. Fox: ''(annoyed)'' Welcome to my world. Unikitty: 'Guess what? The Score Creeper gave us three wishes! Puppycorn used the first one, and I guess I... ''realizing just used the second one. 'Master Frown: '''Well, then, the last one you owe me because you got me back into this mess! '''Puppycorn: '''Wait! I think it belongs to me! ''starts to argue Because I didn't really get a real wish, so why should you get a wish... 'Unikitty: '''Well, that's not right because... ''arguing devolves into incoherent yelling, babbling and shouting Unikitty's ending ... 'Score Creeper: '''That's enough! Using my mystic other-worldly powers, I shall decide who gets the last wish. ''the eeny- meenie-minie-mo method Eeny, meeny, miny, mo, catch a sailor by the toe, if he hollers, let him go, my mother told me to pick the very best one and... eenie-meenie-minie-mo You are it! on Unikitty 'Master Frown: '''Now, think, Unikitty! We're about to get eaten. What can you wish for to make it so we don't get eaten? '''Unikitty: '''Don't worry, Master Frown. I've got it all figured out. He won't be able to eat us because...I wish the Score Creeper was a vegetarian! ''Score Creeper turns into a vegetarian and Unikitty, Puppycorn, Dr. Fox, and Master Frown re-appear in front of Unikitty's house but you can only see their heads 'Unikitty, Puppycorn, Dr. Fox and Master Frown: '''Hooray! '''Unikitty: '''We're home! '''Puppycorn: '''You did it Unikitty. We're saved! '''Dr. Fox: '''Yeah, you did it! '''Master Frown: '''But why have we been turned into fruits? ''bodies have been turned into fruits and they are in a blender 'Score Creeper: '''Hey, I get a wish, too. Fruit prevents scurvy! ''Puppycorn, Dr. Fox and Master Frown bounce away in the blender Hey, get back here with that! chases them around the ship, which is now a hippie-themed Volkswagen with a main mast. Emmet reappears ... Puppycorn's ending ... 'Score Creeper: '''That's enough! Using my mystic other-worldly powers, I shall decide who gets the last wish. ''the eeny- meenie-minie-mo method Eeny, meeny, miny, mo, catch a sailor by the toe, if he hollers, let him go, my mother told me to pick the very best one and... eenie-meenie-minie-mo You are it! on Puppycorn 'Unikitty: '''That's you, Little Bro. Make your wish. '''Puppycorn: '''Umm... '''Master Frown: '''Wait, Puppycorn. Listen, I do not particularly want to be trapped here for all eternity. Eternity is a very long time... ''the length of eternity as if it were a piece of string. Puppycorn's eyes look at each end Understand? '''Unikitty: ''in'' Puppycorn, you've got to think harder than you ever thought before. Dr. Fox: '''I don't wanna be eaten! '''Puppycorn: '''Uhh... '''Unikitty: '''That's not going to do it! Think harder! '''Puppycorn: ''harder'' Uhh... Master Frown: ''with Unikitty and Dr. Fox'' You can do it! Come on! Put on your thinking cap! Come on! Unikitty: ''with Master Frown and Dr. Fox'' Come on, Puppycorn! Yes, think, think really hard! goes really intensely thinking Yes, Puppcorn! You're doing good! Dr. Fox: ''with Master Frown and Unikitty You can do it buddy! '''Puppycorn: 'head's toaster ejects bread Okay! I got it! Score Creeper: 'Thou wish is granted. ''appears in Puppycorn's paw. Puppycorn eats some gum. 'Puppycorn: '''Oh, I'm sorry... Want some gum? ''Dr. Fox and Master Frown are shocked 'Dr. Fox: '''What?! '''Master Frown: '''You wished for gum? '''Puppycorn: '''Well, if we're going to be there forever, we might as well have fresh breath! ''Dr. Fox and Master Frown take a piece of gum each and chews some gum as well Puppycorn, Dr. Fox and Master Frown complain in The Score Creeper's belly 'Score Creeper: '''Ahh... Minty! ''... Master Frown's ending ... 'Score Creeper: '''That's enough! Using my mystic other-worldly powers, I shall decide who gets the last wish. ''the eeny- meenie-minie-mo method Eeny, meeny, miny, mo, catch a sailor by the toe, if he hollers, let him go, my mother told me to pick the very best one and... eenie-meenie-minie-mo You are it! on Master Frown 'Unikitty: '''Master Frown! You get to have a wish! A great big wish! '''Master Frown: '''That's right! And you know what I wish? '''Puppycorn: '''No! '''Master Frown: '''I wish that I never met you three knuckle-heads before in my entire life! '''Score Creeper: '''So be it. ''makes Unikitty, Puppycorn and Dr. Fox not know Master Frown 'Unikitty: '''Hi there. I don't believe we've met. My name is Princess Unikitty and this is my friends Puppycorn and Dr. Fox. '''Puppycorn: '''Hi. '''Dr. Fox: '''Hello. '''Master Frown: '''That's ''not what I meant! 'Score Creeper: '''Well, now that introductions are out of the way, it's time for dinner. ''out a metal knife and fork '''Unikitty: ''The Score Creeper's belly'' And what did you say your name was? Master Frown: ''in The Score Creeper's belly'' I'm Master Frown. I'm from the Doom Lords. Unikitty: 'Oh, nice to meet you, Master Frown. We have plenty of time to know each other, I guess. ''laughs ... Dr. Fox's ending ... '''Score Creeper: That's enough! Using my mystic other-worldly powers, I shall decide who gets the last wish. the eeny- meenie-minie-mo method Eeny, meeny, miny, mo, catch a sailor by the toe, if he hollers, let him go, my mother told me to pick the very best one and... eenie-meenie-minie-mo You are it! on Dr. Fox Unikitty: 'You got the last wish Dr. Fox! '''Master Frown: '''Quick, make your wish to get out of here! '''Puppycorn: '''I don't wanna be trapped here! '''Dr. Fox: '''Don't worry guys, i got it, i wish we were all home. '''Score Creeper: '''As your wish. ''Puppycorn, Dr. Fox, and Master Frown re-appear in front of Unikitty's house '''Unikitty: '''You did it Dr. Fox! we're home! '''Puppycorn: '''Yeah, we're saved! '''Master Frown: '''Yeah! But why have we been turned into eggs? have been turned into eggs in a frying pan with beacon 'Score Creeper: '''Time to eat my breakfast! ''Puppycorn, Dr. Fox and Master Frown screams ''... '' '''Emmet: Howdy, children! I'm back! I hope all you boys and girls enjoyed the show because it's time for wreck a building! reads: PLEASE STAND BY Oh, sorry, kids. What I meant to say because it's time for fan mail! horn Old-time crowd: Hooray! Emmet: 'And now, the moment you've all been waiting for, so get ready to blow milk out of your nose because we're gonna open a letter! ''flies to Emmet with the letter. There is a lit fuse on Jeremy's head The envelope please, Jeremy. Thank you, my fine feathered assistant. '''Jeremy: '''Meow, you're not welcome. '''Emmet: ''blows his nose'' Hey, Jeremy, do you smell something? the fuse Oh, Jeremy! That fuse in your head! I told you we're not doing that stunt! 'Jeremy: '''Meow, I didn't get the memo! Meow! ''blows up along with Emmet; Emmet coughs up a furr and recovers from the blast 'Emmet: '''Well, that's it for Emmet's Pick. Hooray! ''collapses to the floor and Emmet frowns Category:Spongebob Parodies Category:Unikitty Parodies Category:Parodies